


After Work

by Fufucudlypoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Jealous Eren Yeager, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Eren Yeager, Rough Sex, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Tumblr Prompt, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), housewife levi, levi in lingerie, scientist eren yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fufucudlypoo/pseuds/Fufucudlypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren missed Levi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Levi had a surprise for him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me again! Ehehehehe..  
> Soooo this one is a fic based on a prompt I received on Tumblr. Actually this is the first time for me writing smut. so I hope it's not THAT awkward nor shitty.  
> EDIT: I edited some of the grammar mistakes I found and I hope it's better now :'>  
> Enjoy!

It had been a week. Away from town, away from home, away from Levi. Eren sighed, frustrated by work. Even though he loved his work dearly (being an oceanologist was his dream after all), he never thought leaving Levi behind would frustrated him this much.

His job forced him to work everyday in a too-long hour, which made him couldn’t talk with his lover for more than 15 minutes. He couldn’t even see his lover’s pretty face, since he was staying at some dorm, filled by pervert scientists who drooled over by a single picture of Levi. So – no, Eren wouldn’t make the same mistake by skype-ing with his lover never again.

Armin stepped in, breaking Eren’s train of thought by slapped his shoulder playfully. “Hei! Why such a long face?”

“Nothing, just missing Levi.” Eren sighed again. He ran his hand through his brown lock, closing his eyes.

Armin chuckled at that. “You must be.” He said understandably. “Erwin said hi to Levi, and asked when will he met him in person.”

Eren’s viridian eyes shot open and glared at Armin, who held his laughter by his hand covering his mouth. “Like hell I’d let him see Levi’s face ever again. Let alone meet him.” Erwin was one of the guys who enjoyed Levi’s face too much. More than too much.

“Anyway, cheer up, Eren! This is the last day and we’ll be back this afternoon!” said Armin, trying to cheer his bestfriend up. “Have you told Levi that you’d be home tonight?”

At that, Eren’s eyes lit up and a big, goofy grin spread across his face. “You’re right!” He fished out his phone out of his pocket and dialed Levi’s number. His finger was tapping the table, waiting for his lover to pick it up. Armin smiled at his best friend’s reaction and gave him some privacy.

At the fifth ring, Levi picked up the phone, “Eren?” he said with a clear confuse tone. Eren was not usually called at this time.

“Hey, I got some news!” Eren was too damn happy to small talk.

“What is it?”

“I’ll be back this afternoon, so I’d be home tonight!” Eren said in a cheerful tone, imagining Levi’s reaction.

“Wh – what?! But you said you’ll be back _tomorrow_ evening!”

“Well, the work finished earlier than expected.” Eren still grinning.

“And you can’t just tell me sooner?” There was an annoyed tone in his voice, and Eren couldn’t understand why.

“What – you’re not happy?” Eren asked, a little bit offended by Levi’s reaction. This was not what Eren imagine Levi’s reaction would be.

“Of course I’m happy!” Levi huffed. “But you should tell me sooner, so I can make some preparations.”

“What preparation?”

“W-well, like cleaning the house, do the grocery shopping, preparing dinner for two, and many others!”

Eren chuckled listening to his lover. He was such a housewife. Levi – with apron tied around his slim waist, cooking for him in the kitchen, smiling lovingly to him. Shit, he could feel his pants tighten. Not now, you pervert. “You don’t have to prepare anything, Levi. Just stand there beautifully like you are, and let me take care the rest.” He said the last sentence in a low tone.

“Sh-shut up!”

Eren could practically felt Levi’s blushing. And he was grinning so wide right now, he wouldn’t surprised his face split into two.

“Oh, are you talking with Levi, Eren?”

Eren’s head whipped to the sound, and saw Erwin standing behind him with a wide grin on his face. Hastily, Eren spoke to his phone, “I’ll call you back. See you soon.” And end up the call, made Erwin pouted.

“Aaw, I want to talk to him.” He said. “Bet his voice is as pretty as his face.”

“Fuck off, Erwin!” snapped Eren possessively. Erwin laugh at that. Eren and Armin were the youngest scientist here and Erwin, as well as other scientists, loved to tease them.

* * *

Eren got off the cab at 10 pm that night. He took his bag out of the cab’s baggage and paid the driver, made sure to give him some tip. After thanking him, the driver got in to the driver seat and drove off, left the faded smoke trail behind.

Eren sighed in relief and looked at the house he had left this past week. He smiled longingly at the small but warm house, before then he picked up his bag off the ground and walked toward the minimalist house. Levi said he was busy so he couldn’t picked him at train station, and Eren was totally fine with that. He bet Levi was busy cleaning the house and other things as he said earlier at the phone. That was so typically Levi.

Eren fished out the house’s key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The house was clean (as expected of Levi); smelled like caramel; quiet; and dim. The only source of light was the table lamp from the living room, indicating that Levi _was_ asleep.

Eren stepped inside the house after took off his shoes and walked quietly to the living room. He planned to put his bag away, wash his face, change his clothes, and go to sleep. So he walked directly to their bedroom and opened the door, expecting to see his pretty little husband sound asleep in their King sized bed.

What he didn’t expect was Levi awake, standing in the middle of their shared bedroom that filled with candles, smiling seductively at him. “Welcome home, Eren.”

It took only a split of second for Eren’s eyes to looked from Levi’s face to his outfit, and his eyes were getting bigger as they moved down: Levi wore a tight black corset that hugged his body perfectly and only made his creamy skin more stand out, almost shining in the dim light. It began just before his delicious nipples and perfectly hide them, teased him. But that only made Eren wanted to suck on the smaller’s man collar bone before he tear open the clothes for those pert nipples. The corset had a few leather belt on both of Levi’s sides to support the front and the back aid clothing and that naughty corset stopped right above of his cute little navel. And below the corset, was more sinful view of crotch of the beautiful man standing before him: a fucking frilly panties. A black, mini panties that barely covered his crotch and showed Eren the most perfect view of the v-line from Levi’s slim hips; down to the barely-clothed crotch; and of fucking course, a pair of garter belt that held a fucking black stocking up to his slim thighs. Fucking Levi. He knew exactly how stocking effect him. He fucking knew.

Fuck, he looked sexy, hot, and definitely _edible_.

Eren’s jaw snapped open as his eyes checking out his husband shamelessly. Taking all of the sight in front of him greedily. Levi chuckled lowly, and damn, wasn’t that the most, sexiest sound Eren ever heard. Eren’s mouth was filled with saliva right now, and he gulped loudly.

He threw his bag carelessly as he took a big step towards Levi, whom standing there patiently waiting for him. His face flushed pink that stood out even in the dim light, and his delicate hands welcomed him. Eren didn’t waste any second to devour those soft pink lips as he kissed his husband hungrily, roughly, desperately, messily. He grabbed the raven's strand possessively as Levi immediately kissed him back, almost as hungry as Eren was.

Then the tallest of the two dragged his hands down; grabbed that soft, plumpy ass, making Levi gasped. Eren took the opportunity to shoved his tongue to the cavern of Levi’s wet little mouth and for a moment they battled for dominance, and of course Eren won. Levi let Eren lead the kiss as he put both of his arms around Eren’s neck and dragged him closer.

Eren then sucked Levi’s lower lip before bite it gently, causing Levi to whimper and Eren realized just how aroused he was. They kept kissing messily, saliva running out of their mouth, mixed. Levi soon moaning into that kiss, chanting Eren’s name again and again between his short pants, putting his small hands and slender fingers in Eren’s hair, pulled him closer and closer, while his body rubbed all over Eren’s. The brunette had put his leg between Levi’s thighs, both of them desperately rubbed their body together, never stop kissing.

Teeth clanking by how hungry Eren for his little husband, Levi couldn’t keep up his pace. Levi tilted his head, deepening the kiss (if it even possible) until he couldn’t take anymore and he needed some air for his poor lung.

When Levi pulled back with loud pop! Eren automatically moved to sucked his slender neck. He tasted like caramel and sweat, and Eren loved it. He could feel Levi’s body shivered with lust and wants, but Eren hadn’t had enough. Both panting for air and breathe heavily. Levi bit his super sensitive swollen lips to reduce the noises, but the lewd whimper, moan, and groan kept coming out nonetheless. He was sure, by morning his neck would be filled by love bites and Eren’s marks, and he couldn’t love it more. His trembling hands opened Eren’s shirt buttons and Eren got out of it like it was on fire.

Eren took his sweet time to touch all over Levi’s body he’d been missed for this past week. He touched Levi, from his small shoulders; down to his back, all along his spine; and grope his bubbly ass. When he gave those delicious ass a squeeze, Levi yelped. God, didn't he miss those sound so fucking bad. But that delicious yelp sound couldn’t compare the cried Levi let out when Eren nibbled his right ear and rubbed their crotch at the same time.

“Is this the ‘preparation’ you were talking about earlier?” Eren asked in husky voice right into Levi’s red ear. His hot breathe on Levi’s ear made the smaller man shiver in pleasure. Eren was panting slightly, hands didn’t stop kneading that bubbly little ass of husband, while kept rubbing their crotch together.

“Mmmnn.. yeah..” Levi breathed, panting heavily. “Want.. to.. hah.. surprise you..”

“And you did a very good job, my perfect little husband. So good to me.” Eren licked the small ear. Levi shuddered when Eren praised him, clutched his hand tighter to Eren’s broad back, and suddenly Eren remembered : Levi had a praise kink. He smirked smugly. “Mmm.. What’s this? Somebody is eager.” He gave a strong grip and bucked his hip hard, nearly trip them both.

“Sh – shut.. _ah!_ up..” Levi gripped tightly on Eren’s back, leaving red angry crescent’s mark from his well-trimmed nails.

“Now, now, that was not a very nice word, is it?” Eren said in a seductive tone that made Levi’s legs turn into jelly. “Say your sorry, Levi.” He demanded to his little husband.

“I’m.. oh, God! I’m s-sorry, Eren..” Levi panted. “Please, forgive me..”

And Eren loved it. He loved it when Levi was submissive to him and all messed up because of him. He lifted Levi (who immediately wrapped his stocking-covered legs around his hips) and started to walk toward the bed.

Eren threw Levi to the center of the bed, not so gently – that made the smaller man bounced twice – before he crawled and pinned Levi down. Eren’s legs were beside each side of Levi’s seductive hips and his hands were gripping Levi’s wrist, pressed them above the smaller man. He inhaled deeply the intoxicate smell from the raven haired man’s neck and dragged his nose up until his lips pressed on the right ear and whispered, “I’m not gonna hold back. You asked for this.” And Levi was moaning loudly hearing that.

“Yes, yes.. Please..” he breathed heavily.

“Mmm.. such a good boy..” Eren said pleasantly. “I think I’m gonna give you a reward for being such a good boy for me, Levi.”

“Oh, yes!” Levi cried out when Eren latched his mouth on Levi’s sensitive neck and sucked it. From there he was going down to the collar bone that kept teasing him, all along he never stop grinding both of their groin. The loud and wet sound mixed with Levi’s cries and moans filled the room.

Eren’s hands were all over Levi’s body and began to opened the corset that tied by belt. In his hurry, Eren struggled with the belts and let out a frustrated groan because of them – almost made Levi laugh if he wasn’t in such ecstasy (he was smiling a bit, though).

Delicate and milky fingers helped him opened the goddamn belts and finally, Levi’s body was revealed fully. Eren threw the corset away carelessly and began to suck (attack) Levi’s right hardened nipple, while his hands working on the other and caressing Levi’s side at the same time, made Levi jolted in pleasure.

Eren bit Levi’s pinked nipple lightly and swirled his tongue before he sucked it with gusto, like he was trying to get milk out of it. Levi moaned loudly and arched his back beautifully. Eren hummed in agreement and touched Levi even more: his side, his delicious thighs, his slim waist – avoiding his crotch purposefully.

“Oh, Eren.. T-touch me, please..”

“I am touching you, Levi.” Eren smirked smugly.

“Don’t be a jerk! You know what I mean!” Levi snapped angrily, but Eren’s grin was just getting bigger.

“Mmm.. sassy. I like it.” The brunette said, amused. “You have to be patient, Love. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? A good boy is always patient.”

“I’ve been patient for a week! Come on, Eren! Please, just do something! I beg you!”

“And for that snarky comment, you need to be punished a little.” Said Eren huskily. Levi looked at Eren suspiciously. He was about to say something, but then Eren hooked his index finger to one of Levi’s garter belt and let it go until it slapped to Levi’s skin. Not too hard, but definitely sting. The raven let out a whimper sound.

“I’m sorry, Eren.. I just can’t take it anymore..” he breathed out.

Oh, Eren can _fully_ understand how that felt. Seeing his husband in this state: panting heavily while he was blushing all away until his chest; a thin layer of sweat covering all of his small body; those sinful panties and stocking. Now, who can resist that?

“You know.. I want to open my present carefully, Levi. Make sure that every part of it got my attention.” He whispered on Levi’s ear. “But you were right. I think I’ve opened a half part. Now it’s time to move to the other part.”

Levi was shaking in excitement.

Eren opened the garter belt that connect panties and stocking much calmer than when he opened the corset before. He ignored the bulge in Levi’s panties – for now – and focused on opening the stocking out of Levi’s slender leg.

He began on the right leg, taking a sweet time to kissing the inside thigh lovingly and bite softly here and there, successfully made Levi moaned wantonly. He repeated the same action on the left leg and then he finally paid attention to the panties. He looked at it like it was the main course and unbelievably delicious. He was painfully hard, he could feel his pants was five times smaller but he didn’t care about that right now.

“You are so beautiful, my love. So, so beautiful. And all mine.”

“Yes, Eren! Yes! All yours!” Levi bit his lips and his eyes were glittering with water from ecstasy. He bucked his hips up unconsciously to get anything that could pleasure him. Eren chuckled lowly and sniffed the panties deeply, ignoring Levi’s weak protest, before then he lowered the panties with his pearly white teeth. He did all of that while never breaking eye contact with Levi.

“Oh, God!” Levi moaned by how Eren looked at him, blushing even harder.

Levi’s cock sprang free from the panties, stand proudly against his lower stomach and he swore he saw an animalistic glint in Eren’s eye. Levi’s cock was average, not too small and not too big. It was perfect for Eren. He loved it so much, especially when that cute cock standing like now, all proud (even the owner was so embarrassed); darker than usual; and pouring pre cum like there’s no tomorrow. Both of them moaned in pleasure just by looking it (or in Levi's case, looked at the way Eren looked at it).

“Oh, God, Levi..” Eren whispered, eyes never leave at his favorite cock. No matter how often they did it, he would never get tired of this. He then sat up straight just to take off the trouser he was still wearing and threw it like it offended him.

“Eren..” Levi whimpered weakly. He fisted the sheet beside him tightly.

Eren lowered his head and licked the shaft of Levi’s cock, from the base until the head that made Levi cried even louder. “Gahh! E-Eren!!” He could feel Levi’s small fingers tugged a strand of his hair and bucked his hips unconsciously. He immediately gripped at Levi’s hips to kept him still from what he about to do: he opened his mouth and took all of Levi’s into his mouth. It was good that Eren gripped Levi’s hips strongly because Levi couldn’t control himself. This past week was so lonely for him without his virvidian-eyed Brunet.

“Oh, Eren! It feels so good! Please don’t stop!” Levi cried. Eren hummed and the vibration from that sound add nothing but pleasure to Levi. Tears began to gathered in his storm-grey eyed, while he gripped Eren’s soft brown lock tighter and tighter. This was too much for him. And the feeling was growing when he felt Eren’s tongue swirled around the top and he began to suck harshly.

Eren could feel the bitterness of Levi’s pre cum and he admit it, he was missing this. He didn’t show it much, but he was also missed his perfect little husband. He missed Levi’s loving kiss; his delicious meal; his shy gesture; his beautiful face and body; his expression when Eren wrecked him and put him back together; all of him. So now, he enjoyed every single second of it. He sucked; licked, and bit softly on Levi’s cock while his right hand played with his balls and his left hand played with his nipple. And Levi was nothing but a mess.

After satisfied by his balls, his right hand was going lowered. He was about to stretch Levi’s puckered hole open but surprised by how stretched it was. He let go of Levi’s cock with a loud pop and lips covered with saliva and he looked at Levi in confusion. “Why is it stretched already?”

Eren didn’t believe Levi could be even redder than he was, but apparently he could. “I – I kinda.. I kinda used.. you know.. buttplug.. before you.. before you came..” Levi stuttered in soft voice. But that only made Eren even hungrier than before.

“Is that so?” His voice was smooth like silk, but inside his chest, he could practically felt a storm that went down, straight into his cock. He couldn’t take it anymore. He opened his pants slowly and quietly, so Levi didn’t hear that. His cock was throbbing, let out pre cum as well. He started to spread the pre cum, making his cock lubricated. He was too horny to grab a bottle of lube. He didn’t want to leave Levi even for a second. He put his pre cum on Levi’s hole too, to make it a little wet. Levi moaned a little. “And when did you pull it out, hmm?”

“When.. when I heard your cab arrived..” Levi shut his eyes tightly, too embarrassed. But Eren put his index finger and thumb on his chin and forced him to looked up.

“Look at me.” He said in low voice. And when Levi opened his eyes shyly, Eren thrusted into him in one go, and Levi’s eyes widened and he was scream loudly.

“GAHH!!” He shut his eyes back, bit his lips, and scratched Eren’s back harshly. His back arched and his legs was automatically wrapped around Eren’s waist, dragged him closer.

“I told you I won’t hold back.” Eren said, panting slightly. He grunted, feeling pleasure all over his body – started from his dick. He didn’t use condom, and he could feel Levi’s inside clearly. Hot and soft like velvet. The wall was tighten around his dick, massaged him in such perfect way. He moaned quietly. He was always quiet during sex. Unlike Levi.

“Then – then don’t!” Levi moaned loudly when the pain turned into pleasure in second. God, how he missed this.

Eren grinned at that. “I didn’t.” He said, pulled out until only the tip of the head was in, and slammed back in. Levi moaned in pleasure and began to chanting Eren’s name repeatedly. Eren was merciless when he pounded Levi down into the mattress again and again, made the bed headboard hit the wall loudly. He was usually took Levi in gentle way, but tonight was not the time to be gentle. A week was too long for both of them. Plus they couldn’t see each other face’s. So this time, they needed the rough sex.

“Eren...” Levi panting heavily, wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck to drag him down. “K-kiss me..” he whined.

With pleasure, Eren kissed his husband roughly, never stop the pounding. He put his hand on Levi’s side to pinned him down. The lewd noises was echoed throughout the room, made it twice louder and that was such a turned on. Eren couldn’t stop his thrusting and Levi was groaned, moaned, and whined all along. Those sounds were music to Eren’s ear. The music he would never want to stop.

Levi gasped occasionally and his hand was traveled down, to grab his neglected cock, when Eren swatted his hand away. The taller brunet growled and said in a low tone, “You will cum from my cock only.” He positioned himself and lifted Levi’s leg, hooked it on his shoulder, made him thrust deeper inside with a grunt noise. Levi cried in high-pitched voice, and Eren knew he hit the prostate.

“Again! Oh, my God! There, Eren! There!” and Eren couldn’t be more happy to give everything that Levi wanted. The pale man brought Eren down, back to kisses. He chanted “I love you” again and again, made Eren’s heart swell. Soon, both of them felt a familiar feeling gathered in their lower stomach and they knew they would come. “Eren.. I’m I-I’m..”

“Yes, Levi, me too. Let it all out, Levi. Come for me.” Eren said roughly and quickened his moving. He closed his eyes, pleasured lured him.

Levi cried, arched his back off the bed, and he came hard. The white cum spurted out from his cock strongly into his stomach and chest. Even Eren was stained as well, even tough he was hovering above Levi, supported by his trembled arms. He thrusted a couple times before then he came inside Levi with a silent groan.

Both of them groaned in pleasure. Levi could feel Eren’s cum inside him; hot and filled him up. He came _a lot_ , not that Levi was complaining. They kissed deeply one last time before Eren pulled out and collapsed beside his lover. Both of them was panting heavily and felt incredibly happy.

“That.. that was..” Levi was panting, his body covered with sweat.

“Awesome.” Said Eren, being helpful. He kissed Levi’s forehead and brushed strand of black hairs out of his lover’s beautiful face.

“Yeah..” Levi sighed happily. He snuggled closer until his face was under Eren’s chin and they tangled their legs together. Eren hummed in pleasant and wrapped his arms around Levi and dragged him closer. Both of them were too tired to move yet. And this time, Levi didn’t even bitch Eren to clean themselves up. “So.. Not that I’m complaining, but what’s with the sudden?” Eren asked curiously. Levi was pulled back a little to faced Eren and raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to elaborate. “You never.. you know, initiated to have sex before – not to mention the whole sexy outfit. So, what’s with the sudden?” After Eren said it, Levi was blushing hard.

“I-I was just missing you, and wanted to give you a p-pleasant surprise. That’s all.”

“Did you prepare this very ‘pleasant’ surprise all by yourself?” Eren was smirking.

“Hanji was helping me picking and buying the outfit..” Levi answered in small voice. After said that, he buried his face in Eren’s chest and hugged him tight, too embarrassed to meet his husband’s eyes.

“God bless Hanji.” Eren sigh in satisfy, noting in his mind to thank her properly later.

– END –

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumbr! It's illopii.tumblr.com (I don't know how to put a link here. Hahah.. Newbie guys


End file.
